More Help Than You Think
by MosherGurl
Summary: Eliza never felt useful. She was the only one who never contributed to the team. Can a certain red head make her feel better?


I looked out of the window. It was a rainy day, just the way I liked it. The others were out on a mission and wouldn't be back for quite some time, so it was just me and the girls.

"Eliza, would you like a cup of tea?"

I looked at the blue haired reaper for a brief second before looking back out the window.

"Yeah..."

"You're worried about them huh?"

A heavy sigh left my lips.

"I just don't like them going out on dangerous missions is all."

"I know, but it has to be done."

"Yeah well couldn't it be someone else's friends instead?"

Botan sighed and petted my head lightly before heading into the kitchen to make the drinks. I had been friends with Yusuke Urameshi ever since I was a kid. Kayko was my friend beforehand and when she started to hang out with him so did I. I always said I would look out for him but ever since this _'spirit detective_' business he's always been the one looking out for me. I had already been kidnapped by a demon several times and he always came to save my damsel in distress ass, with the help of Kuwabara. I felt absolutely useless to him and when he went on his missions I could never help. All I could do is sit back and worry. Then again if it wasn't for all this then I would've never met Kurama or Hiei, or the girls for that matter.

"Here you go."

I came back to reality at Botan's voice and took the hot beverage from her with a forced smile.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine. They always are."

"Yeah..."

**xXxXx**

"Bring out the food 'coz I'm hungry!"

I became aware of Yusuke's voice and moved from my position in the window to greet them with the girls. They all walked into the house with a diamond in Yusuke's hand as he handed it to Botan.

"Here, take this to Koenma."

She nodded and went off to spirit world to give Koenma back his stolen jewel. Yusuke then looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Lizzie, you okay?"

"A lot better now that your back."

He grinned and soon Yukina and Shizuru came in with some food for the hungry boys. I felt a little left out in the group, I mean, what did I ever do to help them? All I do is end up getting kidnapped all the time. I sighed before heading up to my room and played on my laptop for a while. It wasn't long until there was a knock at my door.

"Doors open."

Kurama poked his red head in and smiled.

"We have visitors. Would you like to come down and meet them?"

"Human?"

"No, demon."

"I'll pass."

Kurama sighed and came further into the room after shutting the door.

"Eliza, I know that something is bothering you. I noticed it from the beginning but you just seem to have gotten worse. Would you like to talk about it?"

"There's nothing wrong."

I could tell he didn't believe me but I didn't care at the moment.

"You seem to be bothered about this whole demon ordeal."

"No, I just don't want to meet anyone at the moment. I'm tired and have a headache."

Kurama paused for a moment before sighing so lightly I almost didn't hear it.

"Alright, well I will be downstairs if you need anything."

"Ok, thanks Kurama."

He left my room as I flopped back into my chair and sighed. Just what I need. More demons hanging around_. _I looked at the photo of Yusuke and myself that sat on my desk. It had been taken not long after he saved me from my first kidnapping. My eye twitched, I remembered that day.

**"Thanks for helping me Yusuke."**

**"No problem, I'll always be here for you, and so will the others."**

**I smiled at Yusuke's kind words as I watched Kurama finish bandaging my wounded arm.**

**"I just don't know how you all can be friends with me. I mean, you're all so cool now."**

**Yusuke laughed lightly and waved off my comment.**

**"These guys may be demons and I and Kuwabara may be spiritually aware, but we'll always be your friend."**

**"Thanks Yusuke."**

**I got up and hugged him just as Kuwabara pulled out a camera we had taken to the park with us before my ordeal.**

**"Smile you two."**

**We both grinned as Kuwabara took the picture.**

I sighed and got up out of my chair. I hated it when Yusuke was right. And the least I can do is try with his new friends. I headed downstairs where a lot of laughter could be heard from the front room. I poked your head around the corner hoping not to be noticed just yet. There I saw the whole gang as well as some other strange people. There was a big guy with a Mohawk, a guy with blonde hair, a little kid, a boy with blue hair, and a guy with long purple hair and a guy with fluffy red hair. I had never seen them before obviously but I figured Yusuke had been friends with them for a while due to how casually he was talking to them.

"...and I was all like; hand over the diamond and I don't have to kick your- oh, hey Lizzie. I thought you were staying upstairs."

All heads turned in my direction. I flushed red and got a sweat drop, making a mental note to kill Yusuke later before pulling myself further behind the door to hide.

"Well, who's the little Sheila Urameshi?"

Yusuke walked over to the door and pulled me into view but I just hid behind him. I never was good with new people. I was exactly the same when I first met Kurama and Hiei. Especially Hiei, even to this day the guy still scares the crap out of me. Yusuke slapped me on the back, bringing me back to reality.

"This is Elizabeth, sorry, she's rather shy around new people."

The guy with the Mohawk walked over and bent so he could see me a little better and smiled.

"Hey there Elizabeth, I'm Chu. These are Suzuka, Rinku, Touya, Shishi Wakamaru and Jin."

I stepped out from behind Yusuke a little bit and smiled shyly, trying to make the effort.

"H-hi..."

"Aww, she's cute."

That came from the one named Shishi and blushed a little and hid again. Yusuke chuckled and pulled me forward and wrapping his arm tightly around me so I wouldn't move again. Rinku was the next to speak to me.

"So, are you a demon?"

"No."

"Human huh? Well what do you do?"

"Nothing..."

Shishi raised an eyebrow;

"Nothing? You can't do _nothing_. I mean Yusuke and the others fight, Yukina is the healer, Shi-"

"I said I don't do anything! I'm _completely_ useless to this team! All I do is get caught and cause problems!"

I threw Yusuke's arm off of me and ran out of the room and out of the house. Ignoring the others shouts. I just kept on running down the street, ashamed. I knew they didn't mean anything maliciously. Or even about the team. It was just general chit-chat, but I couldn't help the way I heard it in my head. I came to a stop at the park and sat down on the swing. My backside getting wet from the rain that had gathered on it but I didn't care. _I just want to be of some use to them..._

"Found ya."

I turned slightly on the swing and saw the boy with red hair...Jin was it? Yes, I think it was.

"_Go away_."

"Well 'hat's not very polite now is it?"

"Like I care."

Jin moved around in front of me and knelt down so he was looking up into my eyes that I shielded with my hair.

"Why don'cha tell ol' Jin what's wrong?"

"I...I just want to be able to help out the team somehow. There's nothing I do that helps."

"Now 'hat's not true."

"How is it not? You don't even know me."

"I and Urameshi go back some time. And he's told me a hell 'uva lot about ya."

"What? How useless I am?"

"Now don't be sayin' tings like dat. He said how you an' Kayko have always been motivation to him he did. He fights harder for you two lasses an' If it weren't for you two den he wuda been sleepin' with the worms he would."

I looked up at the red head, a small smile creeping up my face.

"Urameshi said that?"

"Yup came straight from the horse's mouth, it did. He told me a lot about ya, but I ne'er thought dat you'd be _this_ pretty. Ol' Jin's wanted to meet ya for some time now, but Urameshi always said dat ya were a shy lassie."

"That's because I figured I wouldn't fit in."

"Ha-ha! Ney! Ya fit in like a breeze on da ocean. An' I like ya too."

I tilted my head lightly;

"You do?"

"Ey! An' ya helped out someone else too ya know."

"Who?"

Jin stood up and gave a big smile as his ears wiggled lightly.

"Well me o'course! 'Coz if you din't meet Urameshi, den I wun't av' met da prettiest girl in all the human world now wud I?"

He gave a hearty laugh and I couldn't help but mimic him. His laugh was quite infectious. His ears wiggled again at my laughing as he pumped a fist into the air.

"Now 'hat's more like it! You're laugh is good on da breeze an' send's Jin's ears all wiggly ya see?"

He pointed to his ears and I giggled again.

"You're so weird. But thank you Jin, I'm glad I can be of help to you and the others."


End file.
